Let's Go Party
by mistressinwaiting
Summary: -In which, Sakura gets Tenten jealous, Ino's in on the plan, and Hinata steals a kiss


-In which, Sakura gets Tenten jealous, Ino's in on the plan, and Hinata steals a kiss

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! My 39th fanfic! And this would be my 18th oneshot, give or take if you don't my collection of Naruto oneshots <em>It's funny when<em>. This is also my 2nd songfic! The song used in this is 2ne1's _Let's Go Party_. And yes, I was inspired to write this when I first heard the song and got hooked onto it which happened on June 7 of 2011. I hope you enjoy it! It's my first shot at the couples SakuHina, SakuIno, and HinaTen. It's not heavy Yuri, so yeah…**

* * *

><p>°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°<p>

❤❀~Let's Go Party~❀❤

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

* * *

><p><em>On y vas faire la fête<em>

* * *

><p>She watched as they fought, another headache coming on. She had never thought that this would happen. Yes, it <em>might<em> have crossed her mind once or twice, given that one of the partners was too headstrong to admit she was ever wrong, but the other balanced it out. She was too nice to ever mind her partner's stubbornness. There had been no problem. The two had been Ying and Yang, water and fire, the moon and the sun, so how did things escalate to this? How did things get so _bad_ between them?

* * *

><p><em>Ne, asobi ni ikou<em>

* * *

><p>Sakura almost jumped when two slender arms wrapped around her petite waist. The tension was soon forgotten—not <em>completely<em> forgotten, just some of the tension relieved—as she rested against the girl's bosom. She wasn't surprised that the throbbing of her head lessened during this time. She had always felt better when her lover was around.

"Are they _still_ at it?" the newcomer asked, incredulity marred her question. Sakura could picture she had a raised eyebrow just from the tone of her disbelief. But even without the rosette saying anything, the blonde sighed, knowing the answer. "It's been _days_… When will they stop?"

* * *

><p><em>Punta tayo sa fiesta<em>

* * *

><p>Sakura shrugged, closing her eyes and trying to block out Hinata and Tenten's yelling. "Will they <em>ever<em> stop?" she countered with a question of her own. Though it was the two's _first_ fight, it was an intense one, and it was dragging out longer than neither she nor Ino could have imagined. The couple was beginning to worry about their friends. "Oh, look, Tenten's walking away now, and Hinata's going the other way."

"Does it even _matter_?" Ino asked, watching the scene. She felt sorry for Hinata who looked ready to cry. Who knew how long she could hold out like that? "They'll just continue this again tomorrow." Frustration and exasperation colored her words, being impossible to conceal. "I don't know about you, but I don't think I can take another _day_ of this. Tenten's going to blow out her voice, and Hinata's going to cry herself into insanity."

"Yeah…" Sakura's voice sounded almost distant as if she were thinking. "I know…"

* * *

><p><em>Uri party gaja<em>

* * *

><p>And Ino smiled at this. "You have a plan, don't you, Saki?" She knew very well that her partner was one of the top students in her school, top in academics and behavior. But that didn't stop the pinkette from meddling with other people's affairs. Her plans <em>almost always<em> succeeded.

Sakura nodded her head, turning to face the Yamanaka. "It'll work," she told her. "I'm _sure_ of it, one-hundred percent sure."

Ino couldn't deny the fierce determination in those spring green eyes. "Well then, let's hear it." This involved their friends. There was _no way_ she wasn't going to help. And after Sakura gave her the gist of it, Ino couldn't help it as her smile grew into a proud smirk. "It's wonderful. It'll _definitely_ work. So . . . tonight?"

"Mh-hm…" Again, another nod. "Let's go party."

* * *

><p><em>Let's go party, now work that body<br>__When this beautiful night calls you and I  
><em>_Let's go party, now work that body  
><em>_On the days like today where I miss you so much_

* * *

><p>Hinata cried—wailed, sobbed, and wept. She wanted to pull out her hair. She couldn't believe Tenten could be so unreasonable. How could such a small thing turn into such a <em>huge<em> squabble? Every little thing just had them at wit's end. They couldn't be around each other anymore without getting into a disagreement. Perhaps they didn't have anything in common anymore. Perhaps they have outgrown each other. At the thought, Hinata's tears increased in quantity. She couldn't help but wonder where they went wrong and wonder how things got so out of hand.

There was a light knock on her door. Sitting up, Hinata wiped away her tears, letting out a broken, "C-Come in…"

The door opened, and Sakura walked into the girl's dressing room. "Aw, sweetie, you shouldn't lock yourself in when you're like this," she cooed. As she walked towards the Hyuga, she grabbed the tissue box. "It's better to have someone with you." She sat herself right next to Hinata. "At least, they'll provide _a bit_ of comfort." She took out a tissue and dabbed away the girl's tear stains on her face. "A talent such as yourself shouldn't need to go through something like this…"

Hinata stared at the floor, her hands clutching her kneecaps. She felt so ashamed, making her other friends worry about her. "What…? What am I g-going to do, Sakura-chan?" she asked, unable to hide her tearfulness. "I . . . I don't want to k-keep fighting with her, but . . . we . . . I…"

A hand was placed on her shoulder, causing Hinata to look straight at Sakura's face. "You shouldn't worry too much," the rosette advised, a gentle smile on her face. "You and Tenten have gone through so much together. There's no way something like this would break you two up."

There was no uncertainty, no doubt, in the girl's words. In fact, Sakura's strong confidence gave a new spark to Hinata's faith that she and Tenten would get out of this alright. "But . . . Tenten . . . she… How will she…?"

"Tenten's prideful, we all know that. Actually, she's a bit _too_ prideful." Sakura's smile grew when Hinata's giggled at her assertion. Smiles always suited the heiress better than tears. "But you shouldn't get yourself so down just because of that. Tenten will turn around. You'll see."

Hinata nodded in agreement. However, her facial expression didn't match. Her eyes were still downcast, tears still brimming, and a slight frown stretched across her porcelain doll-like face. Sakura _hated_ her this helpless look.

"_Hmp_. If you really still think you and Tenten are going to separate then why not go out on a date with me tonight?" the medical student teased, a playful appearance crossed her features.

The dark-haired girl could feel the blood gushing to her face. "Sa-_Sakura-chan!_" How could she mock her so? She had had a crush on her friend during their middle school years, a fact known by all of her friends. Hinata had thought she had gotten over it already. It would seem as though she hadn't completely as the thought of going out with Sakura made her heart flutter.

The cherry blossom smirked. It looked like she could play this to her advantage then. "Well, why _not_?" she asked, putting down the box of tissues. Instead, her hand now held a lock of Hinata's long tresses, twirling her fingers through it. She enjoyed the color materializing on the Hyuga's flushed face. "It would most certainly help you keep your mind off of your troubles and relieve you of some of your stress. Plus, it's a nice night out. It would be a _waste_ if we don't go to the club tonight. Wouldn't you agree?" She kissed the strands of hair she held.

And yes, Hinata found herself concurring with Sakura's logic, but she still hesitated. Shouldn't she be thinking of a way to make up with Tenten instead of clubbing?

Sensing Hinata's indecision, Sakura added, "Besides . . . I'm all dressed up." And indeed, she was. Wearing a short-sleeved black turtleneck and a pair of black jeans ripped completely from her thigh down, she matched her outfit with a long and large feathery white boa, black leather gloves going a bit past her wrist, and black stiletto heels. Her hair was tied in a race horse ponytail. "If you don't come with me then I'll be all _alone_," she flirted. "And you don't want _that_ now, do you, Hinata-_chan_?"

The Hyuga couldn't find it in herself to refuse.

* * *

><p><em>Today's the first day<br>__Going to a club with girlfriends  
><em>_My heart's fluttering  
><em>_It's already the 8th time I've changed my clothes  
><em>_I brushed my hair several times  
><em>_And I'm only looking at the mirror_

* * *

><p>It was strange, Hinata realized as she stood in her underwear while Sakura rummaged through her clothes. There were many differences between Sakura and Tenten—appearance wise and in the way they sometimes acted—but they were so much alike in so many other ways—personality and behavior wise. They were headstrong and flattering girls, both with combat experience and a sharp tongue when needed. They both cared greatly about the ones they loved, and they both somewhat babied her, treating her as some sort of princess that needed constant watch. She wondered why that was.<p>

"What's wrong, Hinata-chan?"

She hadn't noticed Sakura reappearing out of her walk-in closet. "Oh, it's . . . it's nothing."

But Sakura knew better. The Hyuga heiress was most likely thinking of Tenten. If not then she was drawing comparisons between them. Good. It was what Sakura wanted. It would be faster this way for Hinata to see the good in the chocolate-haired martial artist.

Nevertheless, she didn't say anything on the subject. "You know,"—she stared at the bra Hinata wore, pointing at it—"I think you're still growing in that area. Most of your bras are a size C, correct?" She needed no confirmation. Being best friends meant that some personal information was passed along. "And yet, you're a size D now. We need to go bra shopping soon."

Again, Hinata could feel her face turning a shade of pink. It was weird. Tenten usually made comments like that, so why was she still not used to it?

"Hm…" Sakura held out the black halter top she had chosen. "Can you still fit into this? We don't want anyone having a bleeding nose~!"

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_!"

* * *

><p><em>There's still a lot of time left<br>__But what was I so nervous about?  
><em>_I'm half worried, half excited  
><em>_But I know that it's on_

* * *

><p>"Oh, come <em>on<em>, Tennie!" Ino was practically begging now. Despite wanting to get her friends back together and trying to convince Tenten to go out for the last hour or so, there was _no way_ the blonde was going to fall to her knees. She loved them and all, but common sense told her that she needn't rid herself of her pride just to help two of her friends. "You _love_ clubbing! Let's have a night out, just you and me!"

The obstinate girl just snorted, her arms crossed. "I've already _told_ you, Ino. I've got a lot of things to do tonight. Go with Sakura."

"And I already told you that Sakura has a lot of things to do tonight, too!" Ino was ready to _drag_ her stubborn ass of a friend out of her home. If she couldn't get Tenten out then the plan would be _ruined_! "Come on, Tenten! You don't want me going there all _alone_, do you?"

"_Gee_, let me think…"

Ino had enough then. "_Please_, Tenten! You _gotta_ come!" Common sense went out the window as she got on her knees. "You know what happened last time I went clubbing by myself! Sakura would _kill_ me if I went alone again! Come on! I'm dying to go clubbing! I'll do _anything_ you want!"

A sigh escaped from Tenten's mouth as she rolled her eyes. Well, if it meant that Ino wouldn't bother her anymore tonight then she couldn't refuse.

* * *

><p><em>Let's go party, now work that body<br>__When this beautiful night calls you and I  
><em>_Let's go party, now work that body  
><em>_On the days like today where I miss you so much_

_Now let your body work it  
><em>_Spread your arms, hold me  
><em>_Hold on to this moment_

_Now let my body work it  
><em>_Open your heart, show me your feelings  
><em>_Right now, show me a sign_

* * *

><p>The ride over was fairly eventful—of course, having a chauffeur (courtesy of Hinata's family wealth) meant that the other riders were free to do whatever they wanted. Hinata and Sakura spoke for almost the whole ride there. It was a simple conversation, given the fact that both girls liked many of the same things. They avoided the subject of Tenten and anything else that related to her. And yet, Hinata couldn't help but miss her brown-haired companion. She knew she couldn't compare the two, but Sakura lacked what she found special in Tenten. This, of course, didn't go unnoticed by the Haruno whose smirk went overlooked by the Hyuga.<p>

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

Tenten had forgotten how much and how long Ino could talk. She regretted her decision of ever agreeing to go out with her. Though best of friends, the two had almost _nothing_ in common. And Ino kept rubbing salt into her wound. The Yamanaka continued to talk about how upset Hinata seemed to be, how upset she had been when she had broken up with past boyfriends. Tenten had no comeback, feeling horribly guilty. The fight would have impacted the Hyuga more, hurt her more. She wondered why she even insisted on arguing with her. It wasn't like she did anything wrong. Looking back, it was just a small matter anyways. Why did they even fight over it?

* * *

><p><em>Don't stop here<em>  
><em>But don't speed up<em>  
><em>Take it slow, follow the rhythm<em>  
><em>Rather than jewels, a bouquet of roses<em>  
><em>Rather than flowers, I'm moved by a bright smile<em>

_There's still a lot of time left_  
><em>But what was I so nervous about?<em>  
><em>I'm half worried, half excited<em>  
><em>But I know that it's on<em>

* * *

><p>Sakura found that Hinata drank a lot when she was distraught or when she was just upset or when she was really mad about something. It would be an understatement to say that the Hyuga was drinking <em>a lot<em> right now because she felt all three of those emotions and that only meant that she was drinking three times more than _a lot_. Sakura wondered how the girl could still manage to stay so sober…

"You know, Saki, who _needs_ Tennie anyway? _I_ don't need her! In fact, I'm completely _single_ now! I can date whoever I _want_ now! I'm a freed bird! A freed bird! A bird, I say, a free bird!"

. . .or maybe not.

"In fact, I can even date _you_ now!" This slurred declaration had Sakura choking on her cocktail. "I mean, I had a crush on you in middle school, after all. It shouldn't be too hard to fall head over heels again with you. And . . . and you have a lot more in common with me than Tennie _ever_ did! I'm sure it can all work out!"

". . . I'm flattered you think that." Sakura raised her glass in cheers. It had taken a while for the pinkette to regain her composure. She sure hadn't expected _that_ confession. Oh, well, whatever floated the Hyuga's boat. Besides, it would be much easier for the plan to work if Hinata kept true to her words.

"Come on! Let's go dancing!"

"_Huh_?" Sakura had no time to even get the squeak out of her throat before Hinata pulled her by the arms and onto the dance floor. Remind her again, why did she take the job of getting Hinata out? Oh, she was so _whipped_ especially since it was a _completely wasted_ Hinata!

* * *

><p><em>Let's go party, now work that body<br>__When this beautiful night calls you and I  
><em>_Let's go party, now work that body  
><em>_On the days like today where I miss you so much_

_Now let your body work it  
><em>_Spread your arms, hold me  
><em>_Hold on to this moment_

_Now let my body work it  
><em>_Open your heart, show me your feelings  
><em>_Right now, show me a sign_

* * *

><p>Colors, loud music, louder cheers, and even more colors… Sakura could feel the full effects of the alcohol she had drank. As she danced, she realized a drunken Hinata was more than what she had asked for. The drunk Hyuga was very . . . <em>err<em>, dominant in her movements. Sakura herself almost couldn't keep up. It kind of reminded her of when she was dating the younger of the Uchiha brothers. Ah, now _those_ were the days… (Of course, she would never let him and Ino know she thought that way.)

Though she was somewhat intoxicated, Sakura knew she had to continue with the plan. Her attention kept shifting back and forth from Hinata to the entrance. Why was Ino taking so long? She should've been here already… A smile reached her lips when said blonde entered the building with Tenten by her side. Okay, so Part A was completed but, for some reason, the rosette felt a pang in her chest when she saw the two together. She shook her head. _Stick to the plan_, she chanted over and over again in her head. She had to start Part B. Tenten had a good view of Hinata and her from where she stood, but Ino needed to make sure she was watching the two.

She was so preoccupied, watching them, that she didn't even notice the dark-haired beauty closing in on her before a pair of lips touched hers. Part B completed . . . _kinda_?

* * *

><p><em>Don't say a thing,<br>__The farewell we prepared for will be glad to see us  
><em>_I'm leaving a deep impression in your heart tonight_

* * *

><p>Tenten felt a bit out of place, and she had a gut feeling that something was going to happen. She hadn't been paying attention to much until Ino started smacking her on the shoulder, yelling, "Look! Look! Isn't that Hinata and Sakura?" and pointing towards two figures within the dancing crowd.<p>

She wondered why Ino wasn't as angry as she'd thought she'd be when she found out Sakura had lied to her about having things to do. But the thought was quickly discarded when she saw Hinata—_her_ Hinata—swapping saliva with someone who wasn't _her_ and with _Sakura_ of all people!

Ino just let out a warily chuckle, stepping a bit away from her fuming friend, but she couldn't deny that she was probably feeling the same way as Tenten right now. After all, watching your girlfriend getting kissed by another was _not_ a lovely sight (even if both participants of the kiss _were_ two of Konoha's most beautiful women).

* * *

><p><em>Tonight tonight toni~i~i~ight<em>

* * *

><p>Sakura wasn't as surprised as she was when Hinata kissed her when Tenten appeared by them and ripped the two apart. She fell backwards, being unable to steady herself. And like she expected, Ino was there to catch her.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Tonight tonight toni~i~i~ight<em>

* * *

><p>It was almost humorous to watch as Hinata struggled against Tenten's hold as the latter dragged her away. Sakura had no choice but to watch the scene play out. She was on Tenten's death list now, and she was not risking any more of their friendship.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Let's go party, now work that body<br>__When this beautiful night calls you and I  
><em>_Let's go party, now work that body  
><em>_On the days like today where I miss you so much_

* * *

><p>"Well, <em>that<em> was fun…" Sakura mused, leaning back into the blonde's chest.

"It would be better if the result comes out the way we want it to," Ino added, her arms snaking around the girl's chest.

"_True_…" the pinkette hummed. She glanced up at Ino's cerulean eyes. "We should do it again!"

"I don't think so."

"_Aw_! And why _not_?" Her whole face completely fell. If she wasn't in a public place, Sakura would have crossed her arms and stomped her foot instead of just pouting.

"Because…" Ino breathed against her ear. "I don't think I can stand watching another take away any more of your kisses." And when she tilted the rosette's face up and planted her lips against hers, Sakura couldn't help but agree.

* * *

><p><em>Now let your body work it<br>__Spread your arms, hold me  
><em>_Hold on to this moment_

_Now let my body work it  
><em>_Open your heart, show me your feelings  
><em>_Right now, show me a sign_

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Finished! Was it okay? I'm not sure! Please like it!<strong>

**Oh, and for those who read my other fanfics: my aunt has gone back to Singapore until November, so I have to take care of my sisters. Because of that, I have even more to do. On top of that, I have summer work and meetings with my friends over the summer. I'm sorry to say, but I might not have enough time to work on my fanfics until my aunt gets back.**

**Note: I didn't know how to describe the hairstyle one of the members of 2ne1 wore for one of their album cover. It was a ponytail, but her hair was tied into a long something that made it look like she had a long stick and then hair came out of it as though it were a pony tail. I looked up some hairstyles on line, and one website said that it was called a race horse ponytail, so… yea.**

**Second note: the beginning four lines of lyrics are translated as "Let's Go Party" in French, Japanese, Tagalog, and Korean.**


End file.
